Full Moon Saix
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: WARNING: Fanfic contains lemon/yaoi! Xemnas is used to keeping Saix under such control but he soon faces dealing with something odd about him. Xemnas must think of something before losing everything he values about Saix as well as his own leadership.
1. Chapter 1: End Of the Day

A/N My first fanfic up... X3 Majorly focused on XemSai, and will be lemon-based as the story progresses. :B --WARNING TO YAOI-HATERS!!-- This chapter has is graphic in the yaoi sense! But don't expect that to be overly much in this fanfic (and this is only an introductory chapter)... XD hehee And I -am- aware of the fact that "Nobodies can't feel emotion!" okay? XP It's too hard for me to write in that sense; plus, I'm the type that believes Nobodies -can- feel a bit of emotion...

Chapter I End Of the Day

In the World That Never Was, the heart-shaped moon hung a heavy shine through the windows in the Castle That Never Was. Fortunately for everyone, it's rays were no where near Saix to get into his unpredictable berserk mode. There had already been enough stress that was happening that day, and Xemnas was in no mood to hear any complaints—especially from Xigbar or Axel.

In his office, he sighed quite tiredly, exhausted from sorting out the mission reports. Deep within his mind, he was hoping for Saix to help ease his troubles as he tended to do after such work, and he gave a lustful smirk across his face by the thoughts and fantasies that rushed through his head. Cleverly, he simply skimmed through the rest of the reports, and he was pleased at how quickly it was done for the day.

"Now to do a bit of 'hide-and-seek' for Saix," he uttered to himself, beginning his search for his prized Diviner, who was "hiding" somewhere within the enormous castle.

On the contrary, Saix was not really hiding from his Superior at all, and he was actually oblivious to Xemnas' concept of the game. He was actually lounging away in one of his typical hang-out spots in the castle, browsing through a book that he'd borrowed from Zexion.

It wasn't long till Xemnas found his prize from the search. Sneaking up from behind, he slowly and affectionately wrapped his arms around the Luna Diviner's neck. Saix was a little surprised to see Xemnas.

"You're finished with the reports already, Superior?" he asked, irresistibly nuzzling Xemnas' arms. "I've gotten used to all the work by now," Xemnas explained, pulling Saix a little closer to him.

Saix sensed the little tugs. He knew exactly what his Superior had in mind right now, and he was one to never disappoint him. He tried to resist showing a little smirk on his face, but he had let out a small chuckle for a price.

That mere chuckle was enough to arouse Xemnas even further. He lowered his arms down Saix's chest. One of his hands trailed fingers along Saix's arm and took his book and gently tossed it aside to the nearby coffee table, as his other hand began to play with Saix's cloak zipper, hinting his desire for it to open. Xemnas had been eager for this moment, and he sensed that his lover was within his grasp now.

He playfully nipped at Saix's ear, hoping to get him at the same level of sexual eagerness as he was, and even if Saix tried his best to resist showing it, his Superior's nibbling was working—and rather quickly!

"Saix?" Xemnas whispered, his body slowly climbing over the top of the couch, "I must tell you something on my mind."

Saix, already beginning to get trapped underneath his Superior's approaching body, quietly let out little moans and sighs, glancing curiously at what Xemnas had to say.

Xemnas smirked widely with a lustful gaze as he grabbed Saix by the collar, lifting him extremely close. "I work all day, Saix, and every time, I always look forward to screwing you senseless to make my day worth-while." And before Saix could even say anything, Xemnas quickly closed the tiny gap between their lips with a long and hard passionate kiss.

Swept away at the moment, Saix encouraged Xemnas further by kissing back rougher and deeper in his Superior's mouth.

It wasn't long until even Xemnas couldn't catch up to such passion. He broke the kiss, panting to catch his breath. "Let's find a more private spot for this," he panted an excuse. Saix was also panting from such excitement as he nodded, clinging his arms around Xemnas' neck, wanting more.

Xemnas tried to resist his urges to summon a portal to his quarters, but Saix's actions were making it rather difficult for him. But it was his own fault for teasing the Diviner prematurely. However, he eventually succeeded.

"Once we go through here, Saix," Xemnas stated, "You are mine." The Diviner's yellow eyes glew in excitement, and he pressed his lips against Xemnas', as he was helped being lifted up from the couch.

The two stumbled through the portal, ending up in the Superior's large room and falling on top of the bed. A glimpse of moonlight stringed through a small crack let by the light curtains upon the tall windows. The light reflected off from Saix's eyes and accented a cerulean shine from his hair. It wasn't enough to effect his lunar side, yet it merely casted an attractive sight for Xemnas.

The same for Saix's point-of-view; to see a bit of the moon's light shine against his Superior's tan skin, complimenting his orange eyes, and blending in perfectly against his silver locks. Saix found Xemnas to be quite stunning.

For a moment, the two Nobodies simply laid there, with Xemnas atop of Saix, gazing deeply at each other in admiration. They knew that the one trait among Nobodies was a lack of emotion, but every time they were together, they've both questioned themselves in their own minds as to what could it be that wants the other so badly. Whatever it was, apparently, they've enjoyed it.

"Saix," Xemnas cooed, lightly caressing gentle fingers along his Diviner's soft cheek, "It's such a shame that the moonlight sets you into such a dangerous rampage. You actually look rather compelling as it shines a little bit down on you." And with that, Xemnas lowered his head and trailed his lips along Saix's neck. Saix cried out in such stimulation.

Xemnas' hand eventually came back to Saix's cloak zipper, but this time, he slowly, yet eagerly, unzipped the cloak, revealing his second-in-command's smooth chest, then abdomen. Pleased at what he saw, he began to unzip his own cloak as Saix completely took off his and tossed it aside.

He then watched as Xemnas took off his and carelessly threw it someplace in the room. The Superior's main focus was on Saix, and he didn't care much for anything else that moment; only to have the Luna Diviner right where he wanted him.

Xemnas quietly moaned in delight as he lowered himself on top of Saix yet again, their bare chests rubbing up against each other. Saix could only give out another cry in such a pleasured touch.

"Ah! Xemnas!" he exclaimed, clawing his fingers upon his Superior's back, wanting more. Lucky for Xemnas that Saix still had his gloves on, or else his whole back and sides would have been covered in bloody scratches. However, the touch from those same leather gloves aroused Xemnas further, and he instinctively ran his own gloved hands along Saix's sides as a "revenge."

Saix shut his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly; he simply couldn't take it. He still had his pants on, and he could feel it tightening with every passing second. Xemnas' body weight over him didn't help at all either. The same was for Xemnas as well; however, he didn't seem to mind at all about such a sensation going on below. If anything at all, he just kept pressing himself against Saix, only to feel the grappling fingers on his back.

Finally, Xemnas realized about their pants. He softly nuzzled the Diviner's cheek. "Allow me to free you from such tension," he whispered, his hand traveling downward between them. "If you please, Superior," Saix panted his response, helplessly becoming mesmerized by Xemnas' wandering hand.

With a smirk, Xemnas' hand finally reached its destination. "You should know better that it really does, 'Number VII'," he teased, unzipping Saix's pants only partially, slipping lusty fingers to wander in for a bit of pre-coitus molestation.

Saix gasped at Xemnas' touch. So much did he want more from the other Nobody. His own hands gently massaged his Superior's sides, gradually working their way down with fingertips rimming the inside of Xemnas' pants, hinting what he wanted next.

"Please, Xemnas?" Saix begged, the shimmering moonlight still reflecting from his yearning golden eyes. He knew that Xemnas could never resist his "puppy eyes" treatment for getting what he wanted; it was an almost guarantee to just about anything.

And it worked...

Xemnas' smirk turned into a rather stern, yet playful, glance. It wasn't long until he finally caved into Saix's wishes. After all, he wanted Saix just as bad. "You know I wanted this the whole time tonight, Saix," he cooed, fully taking Saix's pants off, "But it seems that you are the impatient one at the moment."

"I've been waiting all day," Saix explained, unzipping Xemnas' pants in return and giving him a passionate kiss, "Can you really blame me for such a rush?"

Saix had him there. For a moment, Xemnas paused. "Perhaps I'll make your day a little busier to make it more worth-while," he teased with a slightly serious tone. He then helped Saix in taking off his own pants. "Maybe even send you off on more missions," he continued, lowering his clothes-less body yet again over Saix's nude self.

The touch of each other's skin against the other was just so stimulating to bear for them, both.

"Ah—ow, Xemnas!" Saix whimpered as he felt his silver-haired lover enter him. How could such a pleasuring pain he was so used to from Xemnas get to him as a little surprise for him every time? Nonetheless, if he really did have a heart, capable to hold such an emotion, the sense of pure ecstasy would flow throughout his entire body, pulsing with every movement Xemnas made within him.

"Oh, Saix..." Xemnas moaned, digging himself deeper into his beloved Luna Diviner, "You, right now, are mine..." He trailed his fingers through his precious Saix's soft blue locks. "I dare not share you," he uttered with an envious and greedy glimmer in his eye.

Saix was simply lost in Xemnas' words, under the spell of such painful lust. It was just like he were under the influence of lunar effects, but this—this was rather different. He wanted more of it; needed more of it.

Xemnas continued on with his lecherous actions as he constantly pushed himself deeper into Saix. His other hand slipped between them, and Saix could suddenly feel Xemnas' tight grip on him and soon a slight upward and downward motion in sync with Xemnas' charges. The sharp arousal seemed so overwhelming to him. And with a sharp cry from such a marvel, Saix threw his head back against the soft pillow. And with that, Xemnas seized the chance to affectionately nuzzle along Saix neck, in turn, caused him to thrust himself even further. "Mmm..." he purred, gently licking along Saix's jawline as he regardlessly continued to pleasure Saix.

Not even a minute has passed by until both of them began to feel the strong pressure that has been quickly built up within their bodies. Both of them were beginning to pant heavily from the sexual ordeal. By this time, Xemnas had already plowed himself as deep as he could into Saix, but his natural urges overpowered him to still try to go on further. Meanwhile, Saix clutched onto Xemnas' silvery locks, nearly clawing his Superior's back; Xemnas was still lucky to have not removed the berserker's gloves.

Moans grew louder, forcing one of them to finally reach their peak of such euphoria. Saix was the first to relieve himself from it all, and let out a silent lustful sigh. At the same time, Xemnas felt something rather familiar that felt warm and slightly sticky. He knew very well what it was, and looked at Saix with a study expression.

"My apologies, my Superior," Saix panted, making it up by caressing Xemnas' cheek. Xemnas let out a low growl, moving his head along with Saix's hand as if he were being petted.

"Oh, you will be sorry for what you've done, Saix," Xemnas said with a heavy serious voice. For a split second, Saix nearly panicked from hearing such words from Xemnas.

Was what he did really all that bad in his Superior's eyes? But before he was able to jump to any conclusions or figure out what to say or do, he felt Xemnas driving in even deeper once more inside him. And with that, it was Xemnas' turn to relieve himself, causing Saix to wail loudly in utter bliss and cling tighter onto his Superior; his own gloves were almost at the brink of ripping apart from his claws.

Within seconds, Xemnas finished himself, panting heavily from such an effort. Saix soon began to catch his breath as his lover slowly and carefully pulled himself free from inside the Diviner. "I told you," the Superior smirked teasingly, with an exhausted chuckle.

The rushing feeling pulsated through both of them for the next few minutes, eventually calming down as their panting grew lighter, back into steady breathing, and the hungry lust in their eyes soon turned to mere sentiment. Gentle kisses and soft hair strokes filled the rest of their night, and it wasn't long until they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, tangled among the bed's satin sheets.

A/N That was yummy, yes? X3 -shot- Okay, I'll admit, I think I'm a little rusty at writing lemons... XP Anyway, second chapter will likely get more into the plot itself rather than appearing like a lemon one-shot. :B And please, I don't appreciate "Ew! I hate yaoi!" comments; there's a back button that you could use (and it's not like I didn't warn you at the beginning!)... :3


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

A/N – Sorry for the delay on the chapters; didn't expect to be such a delay... Been trying to tweak the plot a little to make this seem a little better; though, I'm not sure if it's any better or got a little worse than what I'd originally planned. Oh, well... And, sorry to yaoi fans (more of a shounen-ai level in this one), but this chapter is one of the lighter ones for this story (you'll have to wait for more if you want more lemons); however, this chapter does have some bit of violence in the later parts of it... :3;;;

Chapter II ~ The Calm Before the Storm

Eight hours later, the two Nobodies were still close together; the sheets wrapped around their bodies, making sure they were bound together. Not that, neither of them minded it. The moon was still outside, as in their world, there was no "sun" to brighten the day's morning. Kingdom Hearts alone served to the World That Never Was for both night and day.

Xemnas was the first to wake-up. With his arms around Saix's waist and shoulder, he inhaled deeply and stretched his shoulders; in result, making his dear second-in-command's back press against his body. Saix, still asleep, merely moaned quietly, nuzzling against one of the pillows, deep in his dreams reflecting of the night's activity.

"_Last night must have really tired him out,"_ the Superior thought, silently watching Saix sleep. Nothing appeared more sentimental to him than this morning sight. "If only I could get Luxord in here to halt time for me, just to see this, I most certainly would," Xemnas pondered, "However, then I'd be alone in stopped time without my Saix, and it would lose all its worth..."

Xemnas slowly lifted himself slightly, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping Diviner. He supported his head with his shoulder and elbow, so that he could lean over Saix for a better view. With his other hand, his finger lightly traced along the edge of Saix's pointed ear; the strands of soft blue hair guided by the finger's direction.

Observing every minute's motion, it made Xemnas wonder how possible it was that such a precious creature in his eyes would have such a dangerous berserk behavior that could easily happen if the wrong sparks fly for his Saix.

"Saix..." he whispered calmly in the sleeping Diviner's ear, his lips trailing softly following where his finger had traced. The Superior's hand had moved down along Saix's neck and onto his shoulder. "If Nobodies like us cannot feel," he continued to whisper, half-aware that Saix would even be listening to his words, "Then why is it that I just—love you so?" With that, he nuzzled Saix just below his ear.

Within a second later, Saix slowly opened his eyes, his position unchanged; he enjoyed receiving such affectionate treatment from his Superior. Before letting Xemnas know that he'd awakened, he thought for a moment as his Superior obliviously continued to neck him. It wasn't long until he slowly turned himself around, facing Xemnas closely, their eyes meeting.

"Because such a true, deep feeling could never truly leave us, my Superior," Saix replied, his face gently resting by Xemnas', "No matter what happens or who we may become."

Xemnas pondered about it for a few seconds. "Hmm... I suppose you might be right, Saix" he agreed with a sweet smile. He cuddled Saix closer to him and chuckled. "The way you think is one reason why you're my most trusted member in this Organization," he joked, "Aside from our own personal one-on-one 'private' meetings, granted." Whether Saix viewed it as a little tease or as a slightly serious notation, he couldn't hide a rare little smile on his face. Only his Superior was able to make him so such a thing...

And it wasn't often when Xemnas ever remotely showed a more 'silly' side to him, but he knew that his second-in-command would be the last one to ever let it be known to anyone else outside of the two of them, and he mainly reserved displaying such behavior for just Saix alone. Besides, what would the rest of the Organization think if they noticed their very own Superior didn't act serious enough? Even if he knew that Saix was just any other member, he'd surely be the first one to remind Xemnas that 'business comes before pleasure,' and Saix has dealt with that from some of the other members already: Axel, Demyx, and even Xigbar (who outranked him by number, being under only Xemnas, himself)... Xemnas was just grateful for such a mutual benefit between them.

Xemnas pulled Saix closer to him, pressing his lips against the Diviner's forehead, just above his X-scar. "I wonder if anyone else is up for breakfast this morning," he said curiously. Saix glanced up at him. "Pointing blame at me?" he wondered. "Well, you were rather on the noisy side last night," Xemnas teased, giving him a reassured kiss on the cheek which quickly made Saix forget about the tease.

It wasn't long until the first scents of breakfast had reached them. With the giant size of the Castle That Never Was, the first signs of breakfast aromas to reach anyone's nose was actually almost ready to be served.

"Come on, Saix," Xemnas hinted, beginning to get out of bed, "Let's go get ready for breakfast." Saix stretched and nodded, gradually getting himself out of bed as well. He tried to ignore the slight soreness from last night get the best of him; however, Xemnas did notice the slight imbalance Saix tried to hide.

"Is everything alright, Saix?" he asked. He had the intuition that it was mainly from last night, but he still wanted to make sure his Diviner was optimal for the day.

Saix never liked ever showing any remote sign of weakness; be it from furious fights or the roughness in bed, especially in front of his own Superior. "It's nothing," he lied, "I suppose it's just from getting up from bed a little too quickly..." With that, Xemnas simply took his word as he briefly glanced over at Saix and continued to ready himself for the day.

Xemnas was the first to fully dress himself up for the rest of the day. Saix, on the other hand, was still just finishing up by putting on his boots, unaware that his Superior was watching him.

"Are you ready now, Saix?" Xemnas asked as his blue-haired lover pulled the last boot up his leg. "Yes, sir," Saix said, standing up from sitting on the edge of the bed. _"'Sir'?"_ Xemnas thought, _"Especially when we're still by ourselves in here? I've never witnessed him like that in this type of situation..."_ He gently narrowed his eyes and walked over to Saix for an embrace. "A little too early for such formalities, Saix," he whispered, "Do you think someone else is watching you beside me?"

With an arm around Saix's shoulder, Xemnas led him to the door. "But for now," he continued to tease, "It's time for breakfast. Then you can kiss my ass all you wish afterwards." Both of them chuckled as they left the room and began their way to the dining room.

With each step, the appetizing aroma of food grew thicker. The scent of it all was just so tantalizing to the two Nobodies, especially since they've burned off so much energy from the previous night.

Saix almost lost his more refined and dignified self in front of his Superior, light-walking forward to breathe in the delicious smells that filled their surroundings. Luckily for him, Xemnas didn't truly mind his off-beat behavior; at least when they were simply alone. Any other member would've surely been reminded of how to behave in front of him; it was a benefit for Saix to be the only exception to that rule.

Saix deeply sniffed the air and sighed deliciously. "Pancakes, eggs, and sausage for today, Xemnas," he said, turning back to face the silver-haired man. Xemnas grinned, "Impressive." He glanced back at his Diviner.

"Now then," he teased, "If you can tell _what's_ for breakfast, how about you inform me of _who's_ the one cooking it?" Saix stood with a deep pause, his hungry smile turning into a frown. He knew he didn't have _that_ strong of an olfactory sense; if anyone in the Organization owned anyone with a strong nose, it'd be Zexion; both he and Xemnas knew this fact. "Or perhaps I should get Zexion to be my second-in-command every morning?" Xemnas continued to tease after waiting for Saix's response.

The blue-haired Berserker slightly jerked his body in shock. He wasn't one to accept being replaced so easily on the spot like that, especially if it was something between him and his Superior. He held his ears back. "But—I doubt Zexion could _ever_ be as good as me, Superior," Saix reasoned with a hint of jealousy in his tone of voice, being as refined as much as possible, "And I assume you know what I mean by that..."

Xemnas chuckled. "I bet he couldn't," he said, walking over to Saix. He held him close to him and the two of them continued on their way to the castle's dining room.

Within moments, the two Nobodies arrived to the grand dining room. Most of the Organization was already there whereas some of the usual others were late, while Xaldin and Zexion were bringing in the trays and dishes of everyone's breakfast.

Xemnas sat at the end of the table as Saix sat on the side, next to him; he viewed it as a way of establishing his rank of second-in-command to Xemnas, regardless of being "Number VII" in the Organization.

Zexion brought out the dishes and presented them to Xemnas, then to Saix. Everyone else came after them.

"Who made breakfast today?" the Superior asked.

"Xaldin did," the Schemer replied, beginning his way to go back into the kitchen, "He's been cooking some pancakes and sausages with a side of a few eggs this morning."

Saix tried to hide his little smirk, knowing he was right about the guess on breakfast. He however tried to hide it by pretending to be smiling over the food presented in front of him. Although, Xemnas could see right past his acting and leaned over to the Diviner.

"I know exactly why you're smirking, Saix," he whispered with a soft glare, sipping on cup of coffee that came with his breakfast, "Don't think you can hide it from me." Saix glanced over to the silver-haired Nobody for a second before returning attention over to his breakfast. "Hmm," he plainly responded, taking a bite of a forkful of pancakes to prevent himself from speaking any further on the subject. _"Touch__é__,"_ Xemnas thought to himself with a minute chuckle and continued on with his breakfast.

Zexion soon walked out of the kitchen, carrying out another tray to the table.

"Oh, and Xaldin also cooked some bacon strips and hashbrowns this morning," he commented, opening the tray to display the food right in front of Saix's surprised view.

Without even turning his head, Saix merely glanced over at the smirking Xemnas, who was disguising a chuckle with a mouthful of food. After a moment of embarrassment, Saix just scoffed quietly and muttered, "So I missed naming a couple things..." And with that, he scooped a forkful of eggs and ate.

--

After breakfast, Axel and Xigbar were stuck cleaning up the table and kitchen since they were the last ones to arrive to breakfast. Everyone else was assigned on their missions for the day. Xemnas had stayed behind to try and organize more reports before the day's end.

Saix was originally set to patrol the castle, making sure nothing amiss happened and keeping any stray nobodies in line. However, Xemnas summoned the Diviner to his office. As punctual as Saix was, he was just where his Superior wanted him within moments.

"You called for me, Xemnas?" the blue-haired man asked, standing before Xemnas' desk.

The Superior glanced up at Saix as he ruffled through a handful of the reports before placing them down for a moment. "I need you to run a little errand for me," he said, showing Saix a copy of a mission. He took it from Xemnas' hand to skim over it. Before Saix could say anything, Xemnas continued, "It's only a short mission for you... I know you are more suited for more of a challenge, but just how you seemed to be this morning; I'm not taking any chances..."

"I'm fine, Xemnas..." Saix defended.

Quickly, Xemnas looked up at him; with the amount of paperwork to do, he wasn't in any mood to discuss his final decision to Saix. "I'm not counting that as backtalk," he warned and looked back down to the papers, "You'll be back before you know it, and maybe then I'll have a bigger challenge for you."

Saix could sense the sternness in Xemnas' sarcastic tone, so with a sneer, he quietly growled and turned to leave the office. Once he was out the door, he looked over his mission sheet more thoroughly. _"'Number VII: Saix; Head out to the world of HalloweenTown to observe recent abnormal behavior from the world's heartless. Take notes and report back once the happening's discovery has been made.'"_ he read. Deep down in him, he found the mission rather odd; however, he'd heard stranger missions from the other Organization members, so he shrugged his intuition off and headed out to the destined world.

--

Once in HalloweenTown, Saix became cautious as he ventured around. He kept his eyes open on the alert. The entire atmosphere gave a sense of uneasiness, beyond how things usually were in that world. No one was even outside; it was only Saix who walked solely out in the open. He wasn't aware of a faint rustling noise that seemed to be following him.

It wasn't long before Saix knew that he was no longer the hunter but the one being hunted instead. With every couple of steps he took, he paused to carefully look around him. Although, whatever's stalking the Diviner, remained still, hoping not to be caught and waiting for a perfect moment.

Saix then turned to continue on his way. _"Nothing's here,"_ he thought, _"I've been sent here for nothing but a goose chase..."_

And just before he could finish his thoughts and begin leaving, he found himself quickly being tackled to the ground. Instinctively, he rolled himself over on his back and scratched his attacker off him. As soon as he was free, he backed away a few feet and took a look at the creature.

The creature was a heartless, but it didn't appear to be of the local variety; more of a demonized Neoshadow. It glared at Saix, hissing and snarling fiercely, and wanting nothing more than to pick a fight to the death with the Diviner. Saix was beginning to think he got more than he could handle in the mission as he faced the heartless, but he never allowed himself to ever back down on a battle.

Unlike in the World That Never Was, the moon in HalloweenTown had no effect on him, so he wasn't able to simply call on the world's moon's powers and go berserk on the creature.

"Nothing more than a mere heartless..." Saix reassured himself and lunged at it. The heartless, in return, attacked him.

The battle between the two was intense; constantly scratching and biting each other. It wasn't long before the ground below them became heavily speckled with blood from both of them. Within five minutes of the fight, Saix began to show signs of exhaustion, panting deeply as he kept his eyes on the heartless, who wasn't half as exhausted as he was and was able to fight even longer if necessary.

The heartless knew the advantage it had in the situation and swiftly attacked Saix in less than a second. Its claws grasping and tearing the skin on Saix's shoulders as it locked its jaw in a powerful bite on the scruff of his neck. "Ahh!" Saix cried in agony. The pain was just too much for the Diviner, defenseless to do anything; all he could do was rear and collapse his body on top of the heartless.

Fortunately, the shock of being sandwiched between the bloody ground and the injured Saix forced the heartless to let go of its bite and grip. Once freed, Saix rolled off and quickly smacked the heartless away from him the second it tried another attempt.

The heartless then halted from attacking Saix, simply glaring at him; Saix doing the same, plotting his counterattacks. It knew that it wouldn't be able to finish off the Diviner right now in its condition. It hissed a roar and skittered through the dark depths of the woods.

It was only when Saix knew he was no longer in the strange heartless' interest that he finally realized his injuries. His entire weakened body shook terribly from the dangerous amount blood lost during the battle. How he was coughing out blood only made conditions worse for him. He could feel himself quickly losing his orientation and balance at the spot. "I—I desperately need to—to get back..." he panted deeply, trying to hold onto himself for even a while longer. Then he struggled to force a portal to open before him back to the castle. And once opened, he took the remainder of his low strength to crawl on all fours back to the other side.

A/N ~ Not a good day for Saix, isn't it (just wait till Xemnas sees a dying Saix on the castle grounds)... D: Not going to spoil you (especially since I tend to write details on the spot! X3;;;); sorry. Hopefully I won't be taking so long on the next chapter. :B I'll be writing it after this submission.


	3. Chapter 3: First Signs

A/N ~ Okay, so I just finished writing the last chapter right now, but I decided to do a chapter break right now to both suspend you (if it did)--I like giving cliffhangers—and it just seemed like a good time to start a new chapter since it's more linked together on its own than merging it all into one... X3

Chapter III ~ First Signs

Saix soon weakly opened his eyes; a couple tries to finally have them stay. The first one he saw was his Superior standing by him and hoping the Diviner will still live. "Saix..?" Xemnas quietly said, "Saix?"

The blue-haired man tried to remain conscious, faintly groaning in slight pain. "Xemnas?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was escaping HalloweenTown for his dear life.

"Right after cleaning duty, we found you all-bloody and half-dead in one of the halls," Xigbar informed, "You're just lucky Vexen was around the corner." "Yeah," Axel added, "Or else we would've just poked you to your death—as if you weren't dead already."

Saix gave a low growl; then again, it wasn't as if he could ever count on them anyway. "Stop it you two..." Xemnas ordered, "You know very well what Saix would do to you if he weren't in this serious of a condition!"

The trouble-making duo looked at each other and chuckled. "Sure do," Axel joked over to Xigbar, "That's exactly the point." "Yeah," the Freeshooter agreed, "He's far too weak to do any pain on us..." The two then laughed heartily. "That's quite enough," Xemnas ordered, leading them out the door.

Their behavior only made the Diviner worse. "If I only weren't in such pain," he muttered, "I'd make you two feel this tenfold!" "Saix..." Xemnas sternly tried to calm the berserker down as much as possible, "Save your strength first hand. Then I'll let you handle them."

"Yes," Vexen agreed, walking through a nearby doorway, carrying an empty syringe. "When you were found, you were in such terrible shape," he continued, setting up the syringe with a needle, "Scratches, bite marks, bruises... If you weren't breathing, I would've claimed you as dead."

As the blond scientist walked up to Saix with the needle at hand, the Diviner tensed his whole body up from what was to happen. Xemnas placed his arms around Saix's shoulders; in return, the Diviner couldn't help but clutch onto his arms as the Superior patted and ran his hands along Saix's back to comfort him.

Vexen tried to talk sense to the blue-haired man. "This shouldn't be as painful as how you apparently were," he said, "In fact, this is truly _painless_ in comparison!" He then stuck the needle into Saix's arm, causing the berserker to cringe in pain. Vexen looked at Saix rather shamefully. "Didn't you used to like this sort of thing back in the apprentice days?" he asked, rather rough in his tone as he began to draw out some of Saix's blood. Saix sighed painfully and glared at the Academic. "Back then, it wasn't really for this kind of purpose," he claimed as Vexen began to withdraw the needle. Xemnas just glanced surprisingly at Saix's words; back then, to him, it was still a part of their research than anything else, but he eventually brushed it out of his mind.

"I'll take a look at this blood sample and let you know the test results as soon as I can," Vexen informed, bandaging Saix's arm in the process. Saix placed his hand over the area, still feeling the throbbing pulses under the bandage. "You may go now in the meantime," Vexen continued, walking through a door to the inner section of the lab.

Saix stayed on the counter for a moment, his hand still over the bandage. He could also feel as if a headache was forming inside him, but he only figured it was being dizzy after the battle. Xemnas stood next to him, his arms crossed as he glanced over at him, pondering. After a brief moment of silence, the Superior finally asked, placing one of his hands on Saix's shoulder, "What happened in your mission that would make you look like this?"

The Diviner couldn't face him. He remained quiet, eventually causing Xemnas to try and make eye contact. Saix then realized that the event wouldn't go away if he'd just kept it hidden; however, he still didn't want to prove a "defeat" that had happened, especially if it was related to his own mission. He sighed deeply, and without fully facing his Superior, he merely turned his eyes.

"I just—had to go through an obstacle in my way..." Saix said.

Xemnas grew curious. _"What kind of 'obstacle' could have brought my Saix to such a condition?"_ he wondered. The Superior knew that he needed more than Saix's minute hint; he needed more specifics. "Obstacle?" he questioned.

Saix really didn't want to let Xemnas know about what had happened. "It's nothing!" he exclaimed, unaware that he'd just snapped at his lover, "There's—there's no importance to it right now, Xemnas. Just forget it..."

"I can't!" the silver-haired man claimed, shaking his head, "And how can you argue that there's no importance when it truly is? If you're in this poorly injured state, of course I would surely be concerned about you..."

The two nobodies remained still for a moment, looking at each other.

Saix took a deep breath and sighed. "I think I'm just tired, Xemnas," he said calmly, his palm over his forehead, "This headache is making me uneasy..."

The Superior glanced at the Diviner still in pain. He was still clueless on the details of what had happened during Saix's mission, yet he knew that his beloved second-in-command needed to be taken care of if he were to regain any health. "Go to your room and rest yourself for the day, Saix," he advised, guiding Saix down from the counter and leading him to the door. He looked up at his Superior and said, "But Xemnas—" "You know I know what's best for you, Saix," Xemnas interrupted, trying to make his point clear to the stubborn berserker, "Go on and I'll soon see you at the end of the day once I finish through all the reports."

Saix knew that it would be no use to avoid his advice and that it'd be best to simply follow it. "Yes, sir," he kowtowed faintly.

"That's better..." Xemnas smiled as he stepped closer towards Saix. He gently embraced the Diviner with their faces close enough to have his lips barely hovering over Saix's. "Until tonight then, my dear Saix," the Superior quietly cooed, lightly nuzzling Saix before giving him a tender kiss. Saix passionately returned the kiss to him before finally departing the lab. The two of them watched each other until the Diviner walked out the door.

Soon after Saix had left the lab, he started to become faint. At first, his steps became misaligned, causing the Diviner to walk unsteadily through the hall. He placed his hand over his forehead as he stumbled, disoriented until he found himself leaning against the wall. "Damn headache..." he weakly groaned in pain. For a moment, he leaned against a wall to regain himself. _"I'll never get to my room like this,"_ Saix thought to himself, breathing deeply from his suffering. He then held up his hand against the wall to summon a portal that would take him to his room. Once it opened, he sighed and went through it to his quarters to rest.

--

Meanwhile, Xemnas was still in the lab. He had followed Vexen, who had just began testing Saix's blood sample. As the Superior walked up to him, he knew that Xemnas had followed him down to the laboratory.

"I know how you and Saix are, Superior," the Academic said without turning to face Xemnas, carefully transferring the blood in the syringe into a test tube, "But I'll be honest with you..."

Xemnas remained quiet. With words like that, he feared the worst of what Vexen would say about Saix. He thought about it for a moment with a gulp and a sigh. "What do you think of it?" he asked worriedly.

At that moment, Vexen had finished the transfer and placed the tube in its holder and took a small sample from it with an eye-dropper. He turned towards the silver-haired man. "When I'd seen Saix, he was in such poor condition," he explained, "He was unconscious and badly injured..."

"_Saix..."_ Xemnas thought to himself, his eyes looking down, _"If nobodies do not have emotions, then why do I have a sense of—guilt within me?"_

"And because of that," the blond scientist continued, "I'm not sure what had happened during his mission that would have caused him to be in that shape." He paused to think. "And knowing that certain berserker," he commented, "Not many are able to surpass him so greatly like that. In fact, as much as I despise this type of ranking system, among the Organization, only you would be able to keep him in line, Superior." With that, he attempted to prevent a disgusted frown on his face as he hated how Saix, a lesser numbered rank, had been appointed as "second-in-command" in comparison to a higher numbered rank like him. However, he knew that, aside from sheer strength among everyone else, Saix achieved that position by Xemnas through other means in which he had no interest in pursuing.

"Very true," Xemnas nodded. He paced momentarily, questioning himself. _"What exactly _did_ happen during Saix's mission?"_ he pondered. Then it suddenly came to him. _"Hmm... Perhaps it was what he was to search for that got him?"_ the Superior wondered, _"It would make the most probable sense if that were so..."_ He glanced up at Vexen. "Do you think it could've been something like a heartless that attacked him?" he asked.

Vexen became deep in thought as he placed the blood from the eye-dropper into a small disk to study its developing culture. "It's very possible, Superior..." he said, looking back at Xemnas. "But I truly can't say for sure until I get all these tests completed," he continued, pointing at the test tube samples and the blood culture in the disk.

Xemnas knew that back in his Xehanort days, such a test would take several days to reach a conclusion, but his concern over Saix forced him to wanting specifics. "When will you be finished?" he asked.

The Academic was slightly surprised by Xemnas' words. _"He used to be a scientist as well,"_ he thought to himself, _"And yet, he's asking me when it would be done? I'd expect him to believe it'd be a range of at least a week..."_ Still, he had to give the Superior an answer. "I can't say for sure 'when,' Superior," he explained calmly, "But I can inform you the very minute I find out something about this."

"Make it the very 'second,' Vexen," the Superior commanded, turning around to take his leave from the laboratory's lair.

"Very well..." Vexen acknowledged, bowing as Xemnas left.

--

Later that evening, everyone in the Organization was sitting down for dinner. All but one at least. Xemnas couldn't help but notice the emptiness of the seat next to him where his second-in-command sat at every meal time, but he wasn't the only one that had noticed Saix's absence that dinnertime.

"Where's Puppy, Superior?" Demyx asked worriedly.

Xemnas stayed silent; he had no obligation to reply to the Nocturne. Instead of answering, he picked up some food with his fork and ate.

Axel, however, wanted to fool around with Demyx. "'Puppy' is very sick, Demyx..." he chuckled sinisterly. He watched the musician's face grew more precarious. "We don't even know if we'll ever see him in that little chair again..." he continued, putting his arm around Demyx's shoulders and pointing over to Saix's chair.

Demyx didn't like what he was hearing at all. "No!!!" the Nocturne denied, trying to free himself from Axel's arm.

"Oh, yes..." the pyromaniac smirked, laughing and enjoying Demyx's uneasy behavior and the Diviner's absence.

The Superior was in no mood to listen through any rough-housing at the table that night, especially if it concerned anything about Saix behind his back. "That's enough!" he snapped, standing from his chair.

At that instant, Axel and Demyx stopped; the rest of the Organization fell still from Xemnas' words. Demyx then went back to eating his dinner. Axel, however, needed more persuasion and was more persistent than to simply obey an order at an instant.

"But I have a lot more to say, Xemnas," he mocked nonchalantly.

Xemnas just glared angrily at the redhead. _"If only Saix were here next to me, he'd instantly swipe that bastard's mouth right off his face the very second I tell him to..."_ he mentally told himself as Axel continued to ridicule him in front of the rest of the Organization. "Number VIII," he tried to order as calmly as he possibly could, "Because of that, you are to do everyone else's chores for the rest of the evening. And for talking about Saix like that, you will be doing everyone's jobs tomorrow and Saix's chores for the rest of the week as well." Xemnas then looked at the rest of the other members. "The rest of you are excused," he finished.

"Oh, fuck..." Axel muttered as the entire Organization looked over at him and chuckled at his unfortunate fate.

Xemnas had lost his appetite for the rest of dinner. He left his seat with his half-eaten dinner behind still on the table. He walked to the kitchen, and once inside, he took a plate and placed a cut of meat and gravy from the stove on it. Fortunately, all of the food was still hot.

"_Saix has been resting since this afternoon,"_ Xemnas thought to himself, scooping some stewed potatoes from the skillet, _"He must be truly hungry by now..."_ He took an extra pair of silverware out of the counter's drawers and carried it with the plate of food.

--

With the plate in his hands, the Superior walked through the hallways that lead to Saix's room. _"I wonder if Saix could sense this?"_ he thought to himself, bringing out a faint chuckle, _"He'd likely know exactly what it was like always..."_ And with that mere thought, he sighed.

After a couple minutes, he finally reached the Diviner's quarters. Xemnas noticed that it was very silent and assumed that Saix was possibly still deeply asleep. He closer, tiptoeing lightly in his steps until he was just inches away from the door.

He gently placed his ear along the door to see if there were any remote sounds on the other side. Everything was still quiet as it was outside his room.

"Saix?" Xemnas whispered. He readjusted his hands to carry the plate with only one hand, and with the other, he carefully knocked on the door. "Saix?" he asked again, slightly louder than last time. There was still no response.

Xemnas decided to investigate for himself. He softly opened the door and peeked inside the room. Nothing but darkness. The only strand of light was a trace of the moonlight that managed to shine through a crack between the thick curtains along the tall windows. Even if the Diviner were exposed to the ray of light, it would not have been strong enough to cause him any signs of the typical deranged lunacy as before.

The Superior quietly made his way through Saix's room, his eyes venturing every corner to search for him. "Saix?" he called out again, "I've brought you some dinner in case you were hungry..." There was still no reply. "I know you've been resting, Saix, and that you certainly need it in your condition," Xemnas continued, placing the dinner plate on a nearby end table, "But you must still eat something to help you get your strength back."

At that moment, Xemnas could hear a faint low sound. He stood completely still, trying to put all his concentration on the raspy sound. "Saix?" he curiously wondered.

The sound changed to a slight growl. And Xemnas noticed familiar claw-like fingers stepping into the thin ray of moonlight. Slowly, Saix's body outlined as he stepped forward into the light. At first sight, Xemnas was more than relieved to see his second-in-command, but when he looked at Saix again, he noticed that he looked very different than his usual self; almost to be like a werewolf in overall his appearance.

His fingernails were longer and sharper. It appeared that he'd preferred to walk on all fours; his back level at an angle with his shoulders high and hips carried low. His hair no longer gave the softened impression, but looked much more unkempt and coarse. There were bluish patches of short and fuzzed hair on his shoulders, elbows, chest, hips, and knees. He even bore his teeth at his own Superior; all his teeth were sharper as if from a heavy carnivore. His eyebrows were slightly bushier. And even his eyes were very different; they reflected the moonlight to give a glowing effect, and his pupils were no longer rounded but in a slit form.

Saix growled lowly, keeping his eyes locked onto the Superior. It seemed like he didn't recognize his master at all. "Xemnas..." he snarled.

Xemnas just stood his ground cautiously. He took it from experience that whenever Saix went into a berserk state, unpredictability was at a high alert, and how the Diviner was acting, it wasn't exactly being under the moon's effects that caused this strange behavior. _"It must be related to his mission,"_ Xemnas figured.

The berserker took a few steps closer to Xemnas, and as he did, Xemnas stepped back, never losing sight of the crazed Saix.

"You're right about one thing..." Saix uttered, "Through today, I have been hungry—starving..." He slowly walked up to Xemnas, who still backed away from him.

The silver-haired man tried to talk sense to the crazed lunatic. "Saix, listen!" he sternly confronted, holding caution for himself, "I am your Superior!"

Saix didn't bother to pay attention to Xemnas' words. He merely growled quietly and continued walking up to his prey.

Xemnas could see that his own displayed behavior didn't help him. If he were to prove to Saix exactly who was boss, he needed to halt any minute sign of cowardice. He frowned angrily, his feet rooted to the floor. "Stop this, Number VII!" he commanded dominantly, "I'm not going to take any shit from you right now! So you better shut up and quit this nonsense if you know what's best for you!"

Saix didn't like his tone at all, and he showed no fear as he still prowled over to the Superior, bearing his fangs and snarling. "'What's best for me'?" he scoffed, "How in the hell would you know—if you don't even know what's best for _yourself_?" He growled deeper as he was barely several inches away from Xemnas.

The Superior couldn't think of what to do; if he stayed to attempt at scolding Saix any further, he risked being ripped to shreds; if he ran away, Saix may just pursue in chase—even if he could escape, Xemnas would still leave behind his pride and dignity. "Saix!" he reprimanded, quickly looking around him and figuring out his next move.

The berserker stood on his hind feet, his back still slightly arched as if his natural posture were to originally be on all fours. Again, he had ignored Xemnas' words, interested only in the sport of his own interests: attacking anyone who got in his way—even if it was against his very own Superior. Saix hissed much fiercer.

That made it certain; Xemnas was not going to remain to get himself mauled by Saix. As the blue-haired creature roared, he headed for the door. _"If I open a portal, he'd do nothing but follow me through it,"_ Xemnas analyzed, getting closer to his freedom as Saix began to chase him, _"I only hope he's forgotten how to portal when he's in this stage."_

Luckily, Xemnas had left the door slightly opened from when he arrived earlier. He swiftly opened it wide enough for him to get through and immediately shut the door behind him, leaving the insane berserker on the other side. The event happened so quick that the Superior hardly realized what he just did. He stood there, panting, as his hand was grappling tightly to the doorknob to make certain that it was kept shut.

Saix, trapped in his own room, ran into the door. He shook his head to regain himself and restlessly paced in a small circle in front of the door, realizing the situation. He glared at the door and began to claw it severely, attempting to dig out his way to the other side and deal with Xemnas for trapping him. Unfortunately for Saix, the door was made of white marble; it was no match for his claw-like fingernails.

On the other side, Xemnas still held onto the doorknob, refusing to allow himself to let it go until he would be able to barricade it securely. _"I can't stay here all night!"_ Xemnas desperately thought to himself, knowing that if he'd leave, Saix would surely hunt him down the castle. But to no luck, the Superior couldn't find anything that would be strong enough to tightly hold the door in place.

A/N ~ Got this to be finished sooner than I'd thought! X3 lol Must be because I have a lot more time to work on it—spring break and all (that, and I'm on a roll on writing right now)... If that's the case, then I might even be lucky enough to finish the fourth chapter by the end of the week too! :3 And I even drew out what I think Saix looked like in his "demonic" form, which can be found on my deviantART page (and that's listed in my profile page).


End file.
